Years Wasted
by originalityissooverrated
Summary: Edward's family hated Bella from the moment they met her. After some incriminating photographs are revealed, Edward breaks up with her. Edward goes on a downward spiral, he's life goes out of control. Until he meets Annie... DRABBLE FIC RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter One**

''Fuck, Bella,'' I roared as I pounded into her from behind. Her long brown hair was wrapped around my hand as I pulled it, causing her long, slender throat to curve as her head was forced backward.

She opened her mouth to speak. I pulled her hair with more force, silently commanding her to shut the fuck up.

My thrusts became harder and more erratic. ''Do you like this, Bella?'' I asked. ''Do you like it when I pound into you like the little slut you are?''

She tried to speak again. I slapped her ass. A moan escaped her mouth and all words were forgotten.

I slapped her ass again, loving the sound. I pumped into her harder and my actions became quicker and hastier.

One... Two... Three more thrusts and I blew my load into her sweet pussy.

Resting my head on her shoulder, I groaned, ''I love you, Bella,'' as I pulled out of her.

She stood and pushed me away. ''For the last time!'' she cried. ''It's Jessica!''

She – Jessica – walked out of the bathroom, not bothering to clean herself up. The music from the club blasted through the door as she opened it. I slid down the cold tiles and put my head in my hands.

Identical emotions coursed through me every time I fucked a random woman. Anger and desolation.

I was getting too old for this. I was turning forty-FUCKING-one for crying out loud.

After a few moments of silence to gather my thoughts, I stood and zipped up my jeans. Turning on the tap, I splashed cold water over my face and stared at the man in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself any more.

I had huge purple bags under my bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep. I knew that I probably smelt like stale cigarettes, alcohol and sex, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. Then I walked out of the bathroom before exiting the club.

Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Two**

**Fourteen Years Earlier**

"You're a fucking liar!"

"Sorry, Edward," Alice said. "But I thought you should know the truth before you married the wrong woman."

I looked once more at the photographs that I held in my hands before throwing them aside and storming out of my sister's apartment that she shared with her boyfriend, Jasper.

I couldn't be true.

It _wasn't_ true.

Bella would never cheat on me.

She loved me.

We were going to get married and have a family. White picket fence and all that shit.

The photographs that Alice had shown me, depicting my Bella and another man in bed together, assaulted my vision. The date stamped to the photographs showed that their rendezvous had being going on since shortly after we had gotten together.

Eleven months! Almost a full year wasted on her.

I loved her so fucking much. I couldn't believe that she would do this to me.

I knew that my sister didn't like her – hell, my whole family had called her a gold-digger since the moment I brought her home. But I was too fucking naïve to believe their words.

I felt so stupid. And hurt. And so _fucking_ angry.

I could feel my heart literally breaking as I climbed into my car and drove to our apartment. I swallowed back the tears that threatened to escape me, causing my throat to constrict.

I pulled up to my apartment and clambered out of my car. I don't recall travelling from the front door of the apartment building to the penthouse suite.

What I do recall is everything that happened once I reached my apartment.

Bella was cooking dinner, wearing a sexy dress that showed-off her curves, covered by a simple white apron. I eyed her carefully, beginning to see what my family saw. The expensive Louis Vuitton heels she wore made her legs look miles long. Her hair was clipped back with a diamond hairclip in a simple yet elegant bun.

"Baby, your home!" she smiled, the dangly four-hundred dollar earrings I bought her swinging as she turned her head to glance at me. She sounded excited to see me.

_It's an act, _my conscious told me.

My gaze flitted to the dining table. Candles lit up the dining room and a lavish wine rested in an ice bucket on a black silk table cloth.

"What's the special occasion?" I asked, my voice full of venom.

Bella looked taken aback by my tone of voice. "Well… Umm… Maybe we should sit down."

I tried to catch her gaze, but she kept averting her eyes.

"I'd rather stand."

"Well, Edward…" Her voice was small and fragile.

"Don't fucking bother," I interrupted, growing angry with her falsely-innocent persona.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't bother," I repeated. "I'm sick of hearing all of your fucking lies."

"Lies?" her eyes swelled with tears. Oh, she was a good actress.

"I know about everything, Bella."

"You do?" She looked frightened.

"My family was right about you," I spat harshly. "You're nothing but a gold-digging fucking whore."

A tear slid down her cheek. "Why are you acting like this?"

My anger grew. "How did you expect me to fucking act, Bella?"

"I don't know." She was crying by this point. "But I didn't think you'd act like this. I thought you'd be happy."

"How the fuck could you possibly think that this would make me fucking happy?" I asked incredulously.

"I guess I was wrong," she whispered through her tears.

"We were both wrong," I said. "Now get the fuck out of my house."

Sobs racketed through her petite form. She turned to go toward our bedroom.

"Where the _fuck_ do you think you're going?"

"To get my belongings?" She presented the statement as a question.

"What belongings?" I spat. "You will leave with whatever you came with."

"You're throwing me out with nothing?"

"Go back to the corner where you belong," I said, bringing up her past – the one thing I promised her I would never do. "You look like a fucking whore in that outfit, so it shouldn't be hard to readjust."

She looked at me as if she couldn't believe what I was saying. To be honest, I couldn't even believe the words spewing out of my mouth.

My breaking heart called out to her, but I ignored it. The last time I listened to my heart, it brought Bella into my life. So, listening to my brain, I sent the love of my life out into the cold Seattle night with nothing but the clothes on her back, never to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Three**

**Present Day**

The house was covered in pink. Pink balloons, pink flowers, even the fucking food was pink. The kitchen table had been turned into a mountain of presents—presents which were covered in pink fucking wrapping paper. My small, blue package was sure to stand out.

Another table had been purchased for snacks and drinks. A large chocolate cake with pink icing sat in the middle of the table. A great number "13" candle had been inserted on the top.

I placed the small store-wrapped gift I just bought on the gift table and hoped that the expensive necklace I had bought Lucy would make up for being a shitty uncle.

"Uncle E!" Lucy shouted, bounding over to where I stood. "You made it!"

"Of course," I replied, trying to sound excited. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lucy gave me an odd glance, probably remembering the countless birthdays I had missed in the past thirteen years.

Time to change the subject. "I like what you've done with the place," I commented. I hated lying to my niece, but she was so much like her mother that it was easier to tell a little white lie every now and then.

My compliment excited Lucy, and she began to talk incessantly about how she and Alice stayed up all night making the decorations and baking the various cakes and pastries. I nodded my head at the appropriate moments until I made an excuse to leave the room.

"I'm going to see if your father needs help."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "He's hiding in the study," she huffed in annoyance.

I practically bolted out of the room and set off toward the study, wherein I found Jasper Whitlock, my brother-in-law, drinking whiskey and smoking cigars as he watched ESPN. Upon seeing me, Jasper nodded toward the small bar he had set up.

"Help yourself," he said.

Several hours later, Alice came into the study to tell Jasper and I that all of Lucy's friends had gone home.

With great reluctance, we switched off the television, downed the rest of our drinks and went out to lounge room where Lucy was admiring her birthday presents.

"Edward, can you help me in the kitchen for a second," Alice asked before turning and walking out the door without an answer.

Jasper sent me a desperate glance, silently asking me to save him from his own daughter who was showing him all her birthday gifts. I couldn't blame him. Lucy was too much like my sister: stubborn, spoilt and exasperating. But she was family and I loved her.

Alice, Jasper and Lucy were all I had nowadays. I hadn't talked to my parents in years—apparently, I was a disappointment—and I had no wife or children.

Once I reached the kitchen, Alice turned and gave me a hard look.

"You slept with Jessica last night." It wasn't a question.

I shrugged my shoulders and pretended to be nonchalant. "Was that her name?"

"You know damn well what her name was, Edward," Alice said.

She was right. I had gone out with Jessica once, several years ago. Alice used to set me up with her friends all the time, trying to get me to settle down. I had gone out with the women Alice pushed in my direction (sometimes I'd even fuck them) but I just wasn't ready to settle down. I had had my heart broken once before and it never seemed to repair itself.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, pulling me out of my own thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What, Alice," I asked, irritated. I wish she'd just butt out of my private life.

Alice stared at me for several moments. "I know about what you said to Jessica."

I looked at my sister, puzzled.

"You called her 'Bella'."

Rage boiled in my blood, making the room seem exceedingly hot. Rage at Bella for what she'd done, and rage at Alice for making me see the truth. "Don't say her name."

"Why?" Alice asked, taking a step toward me. "You had no problem saying it last night. Bella, Bella, Bella…"

"Stop!" I roared slamming my hand down on the kitchen bench.

Alice flinched at my harshness.

"Ali, I'm sorry," I apologized, running my hand through my hair.

Alice sighed. "You have to stop doing this to yourself, big brother," Alice said sadly.

"Why should I?" I sighed. "I'm never going to get over her."

We've had this conversation a million times in the past fourteen years.

Fourteen years.

It's been fourteen years since I last saw her, since I last spoke to her.

Since I threw her out of my apartment with absolutely nothing.

"I need more alcohol," I thought out loud.

Alcohol helped me not think of her.

It filled in the hole she left when she betrayed me with its liquid poison.

"No!" Alice said. "No more alcohol."

I glared at my sister.

She ignored the look and said, "It's Lucy's thirteenth birthday today. I want you clean and sober for dinner. Lucy has a friend coming over."

"Didn't she just have a big party?"

"Yes, but Annie couldn't come to the party so Lucy invited her over for dinner," Alice explained before repeating, "Clean and sober."

"Yes, Mom," I mumbled as I walked out of the kitchen.

"I heard that!" she sang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Four**

At 7PM, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of Lucy's friend.

I heard Alice answer the door. There was a short silence before a small voice said, "Hi, I'm Annie."

My ears perked up at the sound. That voice! It was so familiar…

I rushed out to the foyer of Alice's house and came face to face with…

Bella?

Only it wasn't Bella.

It was a young girl, around Lucy's age. She had bright green eyes and bronze hair…

Similar to mine.

And she looked like Bella…

No…

She can't be…

I scoffed internally. I'm sure mine and Alice's earlier conversation was just making me see things.

I looked to Alice who wore an expression of shock on her face. Maybe I wasn't seeing things…

I looked back at the girl—Annie. She shifted uncomfortably under our gazes. Lucy's high-pitched voice pulled us out of our state of shock as she came running up the door.

"Mom, Uncle E," she said. "You're freaking my friend out."

I shook my head. "I apologize, Annie," I said softly. "You just look familiar. Do I perhaps know your parents?"

Annie shook head. "I doubt it, Sir," she replied, her voice soft and angelic. "My parents and I just moved to here from L.A."

Parents? L.A.? Perhaps I _was_ confused.

"Well," Alice spoke for the first time. "Dinner is ready. Let's go to the dining room and eat."

I watched, dumbfound, as Annie followed Lucy into the dining room.

Who was this girl?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Five**

A tense silence filled the dining room.

"So, Annie," I started, tired of the silence and curious to know more about this girl's parents. Was Bella her mother? If so, who is her father? She looks so much like me…

I willed that thought to exit my mind and continued the conversation. "You moved from California to Washington? That must have been a big change."

Lucy swallowed her food before replying, "My grandfather's company is setting up more branches in five states. My father was given the job of managing the Seattle branch. My parents and I have been moving around the country since I was a baby, so I'm used to being the 'new girl' at school."

My heart sunk at the way she said 'my father.' Had Bella married? Had she gotten her claws into another rich bachelor after I threw her out?

"So you're in Lucy's class then?" Alice asked.

Annie blushed. "Actually, I'm meant to be in the year above her but with the amount of moving my parents and I did, I was held back a year."

She's a year older than Lucy? So she'd be fourteen, or at least close to it. I did the math in my head…

"Is this your first time living in Seattle?" I inquired, anxious to know more.

"That I remember, yes," Annie said. At my puzzled look, Annie explained. "I was born in Seattle, but soon after my parents adopted me, my father received a job in Boston."

So she was born in Seattle.

But wait…

She was adopted?

Bella gave up our baby?

…If Annie was mine, that is.

But she couldn't be. Bella would have said something.

But she looks so much like Bella and I—a perfect combination of the two of us.

The rest of the meal passed with minimal talk. Annie and Lucy would talk quietly and giggle to each other. A horn honked outside as Alice collected the dishes, signaling Annie's parent's arrival.

The young girl said her quick goodbyes, probably crept-out by my incisive staring.

Then, she walked out the door.

It was like saying goodbye to Bella all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Six**

After Annie had left, Lucy went upstairs and got ready for bed. She needed her "beauty sleep." She's turning more and more into Alice each day. I felt sorry for Jasper.

When Lucy went upstairs, Alice and Jasper went into the kitchen to do the dishes. That guy was whipped so badly!

A pang of sadness hit me in the chest as I remembered how we used to be exactly like my sister and her husband. I would have followed her to the ends of the Earth.

I guess that why her betrayal hurt so much.

…And still hurts to this very day.

I sat on the couch watching a pointless television program for about an hour. Wondering what was taking Alice and Jasper so long (it doesn't take 60 minutes to put a few dishes in a dishwasher) I ventured into the kitchen to get a drink.

When I reached the sliding door that separates the kitchen from the dining and living room, I heard hushed, yet angry voices, arguing.

"I've kept this secret for fourteen years, Alice," Jasper said angrily to my sister. "You have to tell him."

My curiosity grew. What secret? Who were they talking about?

"I can't," Alice cried. "He'll hate me."

"He needs to know, Alice!" Jasper replied, his voice rising a little. "He could have a child out there!"

My interest was peeking with each sentence.

"What am I supposed to say?" Alice shouted through her tears. "'Hey, Edward, I doctored a bunch of photos I found of Bella to make it seem as though she cheated on you.'"

My whole body stiffened at this revelation. "You did what?" I yelled, throwing open the sliding door.

"Edward." Alice's voice shrunk and her facial expression was one of a small child who knew that they were in big trouble. "Edward, I can explain."

"Those photos were fakes?"

"No," she replied slowly. "They were from before you. I only made them look like they were taken while you two were dating."

My blood boiled.

"She was wrong for you, Edward."

"I loved her, Alice!" I shouted. "I was happy and in love and _engaged_! And you took that all away from me! And for what? Because you didn't like my girlfriend?"

"You deserved better!" She sounded desperate for me to understand. But I couldn't.

I had wasted fourteen years of my life drinking and partying and slowly killing myself when I could have been with Bella and our…daughter.

I choked back a sob as I thought the word. I have a daughter.

_Could _have a daughter.

I wasn't one hundred percent sure that Annie was mine. But she had to be…

Hundreds of questions filled my mind.

Where was Bella?

Why wasn't she raising Annie?

Was she dead?

Why didn't she tell me that she was pregnant?

Then, our last conversation flashed through my mind.

"_I thought you'd be happy," _she had said.

She had tried to tell me, but I was too angry and too stubborn to listen to her.

I ran out of my sisters house without a backward glance, visions of Bella, Annie and I flowed through my mind.

All these years I could have spent with Bella. We could have had more children. And a big house, with a white picket fence. We could have had it all.

Instead I've spent all these years alone. All these years… Wasted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Seven**

I could have a daughter.

The thought was completely absurd...

Yet strangely appealing.

For three days visions of Bella and Annie and I together as a family invaded my every thought.

What if Annie was my child?

Would her adopted parents even let me see her?

Or would they keep her from me like Bella did?

How would I even go about telling them that I suspect Annie is my daughter.

They'd probably think I was some insane old man and kick me out.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and tried to focus on my work.

Jasper hadn't turned up to work today. Or for the past three days. Or if he had, he had done a mighty fine job of avoiding me. This would have been next to impossible, considering I was technically his boss.

Not that I minded not seeing him.

He and Alice were the last two people on Earth I wanted to see.

I wondered how Lucy was, though. Was she still friends with Annie after my reaction to her?

Would she think I was crazy?

Damn! I couldn't even go five minutes without thinking about her. I needed answers desperately.

Frustrated, I stood up and flung open my office door.

"Hold my calls," I told Lauren, my secretary. "I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" Lauren inquired.

"To get my answers," I replied as I marched toward the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Eight**

"Royce King National Bank, this is Angela speaking. How may I help you this afternoon?" the chipper receptionist asked.

"I'm here to see Emmett McCarthy."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No," I started. "But this is urgent. Please."

Angela eyed me for a moment, her smile never faltering. "He should be out of his meeting by now," she said. "Take a seat."

I sat in the reception area of the Royce King National Bank, tapping my foot. After little investigation, I was able to track down Annie's adoptive father. Emmett McCarthy married Rosalie Hale seventeen years ago. They were married right out of high school in a small town called Forks, where Emmett started his career at his step-father's small bank. As the bank grew, Emmett and Rosalie moved to Seattle to open another branch with Emmett's step-brother, Royce King Jr. They tried to start a family, but after finding out that Rosalie could not conceive, they looked into adoption.

"Mr. McCarthy will see you now," Angela announced.

I walked into McCarthy's office.

Hopefully he'd understand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Nine**

Blood poured out of my nose. I could feel the left side of my face begin to swell.

Emmett McCarthy threw one hell of a punch.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? You coming into _my_ place of work, telling me that _my _daughter is in fact yours!"

"I said that I _think _she could be mine. Biologically, that is."

"I don't give two fucks about what you think. Annie is mine. We were told that the father was not in the picture, that he would not come looking for her."

"I never knew about her!"

"I don't give a fuck!" McCarthy roared. "Now get the fuck out of my office, and stay the fuck away from my daughter!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Ten**

There was no record of her on the Internet. She didn't even have fucking Facebook! She must have moved out of Seattle because she was nowhere in the fucking phonebook.

So I went to the next best thing—a private investigator.

I needed answers.

I needed to know why.

I needed to get on my hands and knees and pray that she hears me out.

I needed to find Isabella Swan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Eleven**

After hanging up from Jason Jenks—who was, ironically enough, same P.I. Alice hired to get dirt on Bella—there was a knock on my front door.

I opened it to find a dishevelled brunette. I didn't realise how beautiful she was until now. Her hair was waist length and incredible shiny. Her nose was slender and her top lip was bigger than her bottom. Long eyelashes framed her eyes—eyes that glimmered with tears.

She looked stunningly like her mother—like Bella.

"Can I come in?" Annie croaked.

Remembering myself, I held the door open wide enough for her to slip in. "Of course."

Walking into my apartment, Annie walked straight over to the loveseat and sat down. I followed in suit, sitting on the single lounge chair across form her.

I was the first to break the silence. "Do your parents know you're here?"

I knew the answer before she said it. "No."

Part of me wanted to call the McCarthy's and tell them where she was, but the other half of me wanted to prolong another beating from Emmett. Also, I wanted answers. "Why are you here, Annie?"

With a shaky breathe, she began to speak. "I think I knew the second I saw you at Lucy's house," she said as if she could read my mind. "I mean, there aren't many people who have our coloured hair. And our eyes are like, exactly the same.

"I always knew that I was adopted. Mon and Dad never hid it from me, they always tell me the truth. Always."

"Emmett told you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Dad went for a run, something he does when he's angry or frustrated," she said. "Mom told me that my biological father came to see dad at work, that he wanted to see me. I asked her if it was you, and she said yes."

A small sob escaped her. "I was so angry. Why? After all these years, why did you choose now to get to know me? If it's because of Lucy…"

"I never knew about you," I interrupted, not want her to think that she was unwanted. "Bella—your birth-mother and I had a falling out before you were born. She never got the chance to tell me about you. I guessed who you were when you came to my sister's house for dinner."

Annie gave me a solemn nod. "Do you think I could use your phone to call my parents?" she asked.

I was sad that she was leaving already, but I knew that her parents would be worried about her. I pulled my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and handed it to her. Annie began to dial what I assumed to be her home phone number.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Twelve**

A few days after Annie came to my apartment, she was back again. Only this time, her parents, Emmett and Rosalie McCarthy, accompanied her. Apparently, Annie had told her parents that, while they were still her parents, she wanted to know more about where she came from. However, they had wanted a DNA test to confirm that I was Annie's biological father before they allowed their little girl to grow close to me. I consented and was ecstatic when I received the test results.

"How did you and my..." Annie struggled to find a suitable word. "…birth-mom meet?"

I rubbed the back of my neck anxiously. Of course she'd be curious as to how her biological parents met. But I couldn't really tell her the truth.

"We ran into each other near a—near her work," I said, being quick to change some details of my story. "She was being harassed by…this really mean guy. After the debacle was over and done with, I took her back to my apartment."

Annie's brow furrowed. "I was the product of a one night stand?"

My eyes widened and I swear I heard Emmett growl from behind.

"No!" I exclaimed. "She didn't have anywhere to go. She had just…lost her job and had nowhere to go. I gave her a place to stay, that's all."

"She was homeless?"

I chuckled nervously and without humour, remember Bella's condition on that night…

"_Stop," I a female's voice cried from the alley behind me. _

_I turned and walked back the way I came._

"_Don't you miss me, Izzy," a man's voice came from the alley beside the strip club. "We were so good together, baby."_

"_I stopped doing that," she sobbed. "I only dance now."_

"_I don't believe you, sweetheart," the man cackled. "Laurent told me about your little rendezvous last week. $2,000 for the whole weekend. He even showed me the pictures."_

"_Please, James. Sto—"_

"_Get your hands off her!" I yelled, coming around the corner. The sight made my blood boil. A middle-aged man, his long blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his eyes wild and crazed, held a small woman, no older than 20, against the brick wall of the strip club. Her skirt was pushed up around her waist, but his pants were still on and fully zipped. Her make-up was running and her hair was a mess. Yet I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked._

"_You fucking him as well, Izzy?" the man sneered. _

_The woman squeaked._

"_I've called the police," I lied, hoping that he didn't call my bluff._

_The man scrutinised me, searching for a hint that I was lying. Apparently, he believed my story._

"_Fine," he said, backing away from the woman. She fell on the cold, dirty ground in heap with a soft cry. "Have the slut. She's a horrible fuck, anyway."_

_The man barged passed me and I ran straight for the woman._

"_Are you okay?" I asked. 'Did he hurt you, touch you?"_

_The woman, still sobbing, flung her arms around my neck. "Thank you," she cried. "Thank you so much."_

"_Shh," I consoled her. "It's okay. You're okay."_

_I held her for a few minutes as she settled down._

"_Can I take you anywhere? Home, to a friend's house?"_

"_No," she said, shaking her head fervently. _

"_Are you sure," I asked softly. "There's no inconvenience."_

"_I live right there," she said, pointing to the run-down apartment block next to the strip club. "I'll be fine." _

"_That building doesn't look safe. Do you even have a security system?" I asked sceptically. "I could take you to a friend's house."_

"_My apartment is next door to my work. It's more convenient. I'll be fine."_

"_You almost get raped and you're worried about being close to work?"_

"_I have nowhere else to go!" she exclaimed. "This is the only place I can afford and that's only because my rent gets taken out of my wages."_

_My heart broke for her. I felt the undeniable urge to take this woman home with me, to protect her and keep her safe._

_Unfortunately, my mouth worked before my brain had the chance to stop it. "Come and stay with me."_

"_What?" she asked, incredulously. _

"_Just for a while, until you can get a job—a proper job—and get back on your feet."_

"_No," she said, shaking her head fervently. "I can't ask you to do that."_

"_You're not asking," I said softly, willing her to trust me._

"_I won't sleep with you," she stated. "I don't do that anymore."_

"_I'm not asking for _that_," I assured her. "I just want to help you out. Please. I have a very spacious spare bedroom."_

_Bella stayed quite for a moment, stewing over my proposal. "Okay," she eventually said. "But only for a little while. Only until I get back on my feet._

_I nodded, silently thinking of ways I could get her stay with me…_

_Permantly._

"You could say that," I said, bringing myself back to the present.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What happened after that?" Annie asked.

I smiled. "It took me a while, but I eventually got her to agree to go on a date with me. We dated for seven months before I proposed."

Annie smiled slightly, before a frown crossed her delicate features. "Why did the two of you break up?"

I knew that my pain must have been evident on my face when Annie said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I waved her off and told her what I could…what I wanted to. "Somebody told me a lie about Bella, a huge lie that made her out to be a terrible person. But she wasn't. She was beautiful and kind and always saw the good in people."

I inhaled a shaky breath and continued. "She had been acting strange—my guess is because she found out she was pregnant and didn't know how to tell me. At the time I thought she was being unfaithful. We fought and...she left. I never saw or heard from her again."

"Do you still think that she had been unfaithful?" Annie asked, concern lacing her tone.

I looked at the girl sitting in front of me. There was no denying that she was mine—mine and Bella's. She was everything that was good about the two of us.

"I don't know what to believe anymore."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Don't know what to believe?" Emmett roared. "If you had seen her…She was…was…" Emmett trailed off, tears beginning to run down his face. A sharp pain entered my heart, as if I had been punched in the chest, at the sight of seeing this giant man cry.

"What I meant," I started, turning to face Emmett and Rosalie. "Was that I have been told so many lies over the years from people who I loved and who I thought loved me. I only just found out that the lies I was told were actually lies, and I'm still processing everything.

"With that being said," I continued. "Now that you know a little bit about Bella and I, could I ask how the two of you came to adopt Annie? I assume, by Emmett's outburst, that you saw Bella during her pregnancy?"

Emmett sat and glowered at me, refusing to talk. His wife, however, began to speak.

"I was attacked when I was a teenager," she began. "I was badly hurt and told that I could never have children. I had always dreamt of having a large family and when I met Emmett I pushed him away because I thought he deserved more—a full woman, not a broken one."

Rosalie gazed lovingly at her husband, whose scowl soften slightly as he gently brushed his lips against his wife's. "He told me how he was adopted by two wonderful people. Esme, Emmett's mother, taught me that a mother's love isn't biological, it is instinctive. Five years after we married, we decided to adopt."

Emmett, surprisingly, spoke up next. "We met Bella at the hospital. We had gone to see the woman who had agreed to let us adopt her child. Unfortunately, she had miscarried the baby."

"We saw Bella in the waiting room. We were waiting for Lauren, the girl who had miscarried, to come out of the doctor's office; Bella was sitting next to me with a pamphlet on abortion clutched tightly in her hands," Rosalie said softly, tears in her eyes. "At first I was angry—how could someone willingly murder a child? I remember yelling at her, telling her how I just lost a child.

"She broke down and told me how this was the only option she could think of. She had no family, no money, nowhere to live, and the father of the baby wanted nothing to do with her. She was alone."

"So we gave her another option," Emmett cut in as Rosalie started sobbing. "We told her that we would adopt her child. We would pay for her medical bills and give her a place to stay."

"And she agreed," I stated the obvious. I was incredibly grateful for Emmett and Rosalie finding Bella. If they hadn't, I wouldn't have found out that Alice had lied. I wouldn't have found out about Annie.

"It took a bit of convincing," Emmett chuckled. "She was very stubborn, but finally agreed that it was what was the best choice for her child."

"It was so amazing to watch Annie grow inside of Bella, to be there for every moment," Rosalie said, after she had settle down a bit. "There were times where I would see Bella stroke her belly and smile. I grew scared that she would change her mind and want to keep Annie, but she always reassured me that Emmett and I were her real parents. We could look after and provide for Annie in a way that Bella couldn't. She said that she loved Annie, but she couldn't be her mother.

"Annie was born early. Nothing seemed wrong with her, but she was put on a ventilator as a precaution and was monitored closely for 24 hours. Bella told Emmett and I to stay with her. Once Annie received the all clear, I took her to see Bella. Although Bella had given Annie to us, I still wanted her to be a part of her daughter's life. When I reached Bella's room, it was empty, save for the baby bag we bought to the hospital and the finalised adoption papers."

"Have you heard from her since?" I asked.

"Once," said Rosalie. "We received a postcard from Chicago. She told us that she was fine, and that she hopes Annie has a full and happy life with us. She didn't specifically say that she didn't want to be found, but it was implied. I think being around Annie and in Seattle hurt too much. She needed a clean break."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Six months.

That's how long it has been since I found out that I had a daughter.

In those six months, we have grown close. She has told me that while I am her biologically father, Emmett will always be her Dad. She calls me Edward, and while I am grateful that she has allowed me into her life, I am sad that I never had the opportunity to be her 'Dad'. While I do have the rights to dispute the adoption and legally claim Annie as my own (I talked the situation over with my friend, Garrett, who's a lawyer), I would never do it. Annie would be heartbroken if I took her away from the people she has called Mom and Dad for the past 14 years. I had already taken one parent away from her, I couldn't take any more. Besides, Emmett has finally warmed up to me slightly.

And by slightly, I mean I haven't been punched in the face recently.

Alice and I haven't spoken since I found out about what she did. Jasper has moved to a different department at work. I'm glad they haven't tried to contact me. Lucy freaked out when she found out that Annie was my biological daughter, but the two girls remained friends.

I haven't heard back from Jenks yet. The longer I go without contact, the more my hopes disperse. Is she still alive? The thought of living in a world without Bella was like a knife to my heart.

_You should have thought about that before you kicked her to the curb, you fucking piece of shit. _My conscious (now that it has returned after 14 years of being suppressed by alcohol) has taken on the voice of Emmett. He has no qualms in telling me I'm the scum of the Earth. Not that I'm denying it.

Currently I'm out having ice cream with Annie. Emmett was in a business meeting and Rosalie had her annual check-up at the doctors. I volunteered to pick Annie up from school. It was almost five in the afternoon and I knew Rosalie was going to pick Emmett up at the office soon (she had taken the family car because she had errands to run). Then, they were going to pick up Annie.

"And so Lisa poured her Coke over his head. Needless to say, Andrew won't be pinching her butt anytime soon!" Annie laughed as she finished her story.

I chuckle and begin to reply when my phone rings. "Mr. Cullen? I have some bad news."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Sixteen**

I held my daughter as she cried.

She was legally _my _daughter now, anyway.

"What about the other driver?" I asked.

"A few broken bones, but nothing that won't heal," the doctor replied.

"Two people die, and the person who killed them just walks away?!" I cry.

"Sir, please calm dow—"

"No!" I roared. "I will not calm down. See this little girl beside me? She just lost her parents. And you expect me to calm down?!"

"Edward." Annie let out a strangled sob. "Please, don't make a scene. I don't want you to get kicked out of the hospital. I need you."

My heart melted at the sight of my little girl crying. I wrapped my arms around her tighter. I didn't know what to say to her. I couldn't tell her that "It'll be okay" because I knew that it would be. "They're in a better place now" sounded like a cop out seeing as though Rosalie and Emmett weren't religious.

"I'm right here," I said finally. "I'm not going anywhere."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Seventeen**

The weeks following Rosalie and Emmett's deaths were difficult to say the least.

Annie shied away from everyone, including me. Her therapist said that it was because she didn't want to lose anyone else she cared for, so she just stopped caring.

Rosalie and Emmett had placed me as Annie's guardian. Garrett told me that if I wanted I could re-establish Annie has my daughter, as is my right. But I knew that that would just hurt her even more. I didn't want to replace Emmett as her father. I wanted my little girl to grieve for her parents and hopefully overcome most of that hurt and anguish so that she could live her life to the fullest, the way her parents would have wanted it.

If only life was that easy.

If only Jenks had waited until after Annie's grieving period to call me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Chicago?"

"Yes, sir. She works as a social worker. She lives in a nice apartment. While she's not well off, she's comfortable…financially anyway."

"Anything else?"

"I think you will want to see me in person for the rest of it, sir."

"That bad."

"Is Tuesday at 2pm good for you, sir?"

I sighed. "Yes, Jenks. Tuesday is fine."

"Very well, sir."

"Fuck," I whispered after I hung up the phone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Nineteen**

"He found her."

I nodded my head. Annie's face remained motionless.

"We don't have to go," I started. "If you don't want to meet her, I can go alone." There was no way that I was missing the opportunity to see Bella again, to beg for forgiveness, to find out more about what she went through after I…

"I want to meet her," Annie said, though her she sounded unconvincing.

"But…" I encouraged.

"What if she doesn't want to see me?"

I wound my little girl up into a hug. "Why wouldn't she want to meet you? You are an amazing girl. The best in fact!"

Annie chuckled slightly. While it wasn't as happy was her usual laugh, I knew that it was best I would get. "You have to say that, you're my—"

I tried not to let myself get excited about Annie almost calling me 'dad'. I'm sure it was merely a slip-up. Instead of addressing it, I reaffirmed what I was saying previously.

"She'll want to meet you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Twenty**

It was Tuesday—the day of my meeting with Jenks. To say that I was nervous was an understatement. What could be terrible that Jenks had to wait to tell me in person?

Annie sat beside me, her knee bouncing—a trait I learned she did when she was nervous. Jenks placed a manila envelope on the coffee table in front of us.

Tentatively, I opened it.

"Who is that?" I asked, angrily pointing to the man holding _my _Bella's hand, kissing _my _Bella's lips.

"Jacob Black," replied Jenks. "Isabella Swan's fiancé."

I shot up out of my seat. "_Fiance_?" I roared.

Bella was engaged. Bella was getting married.

A small sob erupted from the young girl beside me.

I sat back down and brought Annie close to me. She pushed away.

"I know it must be a shock a to find this information about your mother," Jenks began. "But—"

"She's not my mom!" Annie roared. "She didn't want me! And now she's engaged and will have more kids. I won't even cross her mind!"

With that, Annie stood up and stormed out of Jenks' office. I put the photographs back in the envelope and followed Annie, my mind still reeling over this news.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Later that night I was sitting at the isle in the kitchen, mulling over the photographs.

_Perhaps I should get these photos looked over by a third party, _I thought to myself . It wasn't as if I hadn't had a bad history with photographs. I learnt the hard way that they couldn't be taken as gospel.

_Or, _my inner-monologue butted in, _you could accept the fact that Bella has moved on and LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!_

I shook my head. No. I needed to find her. I needed to apologise. I needed to right my wrong. Even if…even if she didn't want me.

_Of course she doesn't want you, _said my inner-monologue. _You're a selfish prick who needs to suffer for what you did to her._

I took a deep breath and began to pack the photographs away.

A creak in the floor boards alerted me that someone was coming up the hall. I looked at the clock. 10:13. Annie should be in bed. It's a school night.

I stood up and walked out into the hall where a full dressed Annie walked right into me.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"To Lucy's. I don't want to stay here tonight."

"No," I said. She gapped at me, shocked. I had never said no to her before. Partially because I didn't want her push me further away, but mostly it was because she was my little girl and I wanted to give her the world. "It's a school night," I added. Also, I didn't want to have to talk with my sister. I knew that Annie and Lucy remained friends and hung out at school, but I wasn't ready to have any contact with any member of my family. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be ready…

"I don't care what you say," Annie said, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. "I'm going anyway."

"You had better not step one foot outside this house, Annabelle, or so help me God I will ground you until you are 30!" I cringed at how much I sounded like my father.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she shouted, throwing her backpack at me. It hit my shin and landed with a _thump_ on the floor. "You're not my father, and you never will be!"

With that, she turned and ran down the hall. The slamming of her bedroom door echoed through the house.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Twenty-two**

It had been two weeks since Annie and I walked out of Jenks' office. The toll of Emmett and Rosalie's deaths and finding out that one of the only parents she had left was about to start a new family made her Annie shut down completely. The sweet little girl I had come to know had turned into a little hell-raiser. The Bella issue had been put on the backburner. I needed to think about Annie before I start thinking about patching things up with Bella. Annie was here, right now, and she needed me more than anyone. She was my priority.

After the night I had told her that she couldn't go to Lucy's, she had started sneaking out. It came to the point where I had to buy a security system for her bedroom window. She rarely ate, and when she did there was barely anything on her plate. Her grades started to slip. Not majorly, but enough to have her teacher call me worried.

I wasn't too worried, thinking it was natural for her to rebel. She was still grieving and was still living with someone she didn't know all that well. It wasn't until the school counsellor called me and suggested sending Annie to a therapist.

"Annie needs to talk about everything with a third party," the school counsellor, Mr. Berty, said. "A friend of mine specialises in grief therapy. I could give you her contact details if you'd like."

At first, I was hesitant. I remembered when I went to a shrink after Bella left. They didn't help me at all. All they did was try to open wounds that weren't finished healing. That being said, I didn't exactly make it easy on them…

So, I wrote down Mr. Berty's friends contact details.

Which brings us to tonight.

"No!" Annie said; apparently it was her new favourite word. "I'm not going to talk to some guy about my feelings! I'm not crazy!"

"Dr. Denali is a woman," I said. "And I know you aren't crazy. I just want to help you. I really think that by seeing Dr. Denali, you can get past all of this anger and sadness." Tears welled up in my eyes, but I pushed them back. I had to stop being selfish and be strong for Annie.

Annie must have seen the tears because she expression soften from one of hate to one of sadness.

"I don't want to forget them," she said. "She'll make me forget them."

I knew who 'them' was. "You won't," I assured her. "They will always be with you. Dr. Denali will merely make it so you let go of the anger surrounding their death and the sadness of losing your parents so that you can move on and remember the happy times."

After a moment's pause, Annie nodded her head. "Okay," she said. "I'll go."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Twenty-three**

I sat outside Dr. Denali's office, my feet tapping lightly against the mahogany carpet. The white walls made me feel as if I was in a mental asylum. All that was missing was the straightjacket. It was apt, however, considering that we were in a physiatrist's office.

I had just rested my head against the wall behind me when Dr. Denali's door opened. I bounced to my feet just as Annie walked out. She walked over to the reception desk and picked up her school bag from behind the counter.

"I'm ready to go now," Annie said in a monotone voice.

I narrowed my eyes at Dr. Denali. What had she done to my little girl?

"Actually," the good doctor spoke. "Do you mind if I speak with you for a moment, Mr. Cullen?"

I looked at Annie, who was looking at Dr. Denali with a frightened look on her face.

"Don't worry," Denali said. "I won't tell him about what we spoke about." Annie relaxed at her words. I knew all about doctor/patient confidentiality laws, but I also wanted to know what was going through Annie's head.

"However," Denali added. "I can give you a run-down on Annie's progress, and maybe give you tips on how to help your daughter."

I nooded. "That'd be excellent, thank you."

Dr. Denali motioned for me to enter her office. I glanced at Annie once more, and she nodded, silently telling me that she was going to be fine by herself in the reception area for a moment.

Once inside, Dr. Denali close the door behind me. "Now, Mr. Cullen," she said, motioning for me to sit down.

"Edward," I replied, taking the seat in front of her. "You can call me Edward."

Dr. Denali nodded, "Okay then, Edward. As you know I cannot tell you anything about what Annie and I discuss inside this room. However, there a few things I should discuss with you so that you may help her with her therapy.

"Firstly, I have given Annie a notebook, a type of diary if you will. This diary is to be filled out daily and everything written in it is only seen by myself and Annie. I have also given her homework to do. Againthis is private."

"I understand," I told Denali. "But if it's private, why tell me about it."

"Because I want you to encourage Annie to write in her diary. If you notice that she is upset or angry, calmly tell her to go and write her feelings down. Also, let her know that if she wishes to talk to you after she's gotten control over her emotions, that you are willing to sit down and listen."

I nodded my head. "Of course, there's nothing I wouldn't do for my daughter."

Dr. Denali smiled. "I can see that. Even though you have not known Annie for very long, I can see that you love her as much as any concerned parent who walks through those doors."

Smiling at her words, I asked if there was anything else she wanted to talk to me about. In reply, Dr. Denali said, "Be encouraging, but overbearing. Be willing to listen and talk about your own feelings. You are only human, don't try and put on a strong front for Annie, because she might think that you don't care."

I thanked Denali before standing.

"Oh, and Edward."

"Yes?" I replied.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, feel free to make an appointment with myself or one of my colleagues."

I smiled slightly and nodded my thanks. I might just take her up on that offer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Twenty-four**

"Have you written in your diary today?" I asked Annie as we ate dinner at the kitchen bench. It was a Friday night, which meant "cook whatever the hell you like, it's the weekend" night. Tonight it was my specialty: cereal.

"Have you?" Annie shot back.

I smirked. I took Tanya up on her offer and went to see shrink. I have been seeing her fellow colleague and husband, Felix, for the past five months. He also gave a diary to write in. He thought it would give Annie and I something to bond over as well as help me process my thoughts. I had to admit, it did help. I was a lot happier with myself, and Annie seemed to be finally settling in. We go to see her parents every Sunday so that she can tell them about her week. Some days she'd sit with them alone, and on other day's she asked me to join her. Tanya told me that this would be good for the grieving and healing process. I was so proud of her for finally trying to move on with her life, and for realizing that she isn't forgetting her parents memory by moving on with her life.

"Yes," I replied. "Would you like to hear what I wrote today?" One of the exercises Felix gave me what to write a list of things I want to achieve in the next six months. One of those things was to be open and honest with my daughter. So, I had been revealing to her my diary entries. Not all of them, as some things I had written were not for children's ears. I had done this in hopes that she would open up to me in return.

Annie nodded her reply to my question. Opening up my dairy, I looked to today's date and began speaking. "Work was as per usual. I crunched numbers and played the part of the kind and helpful accountant when Mr. Banner came into my work."

Annie laughed at this. Mr. Banner was a client of mine who came into the firm every week to go over his earnings and tell me how to do my job. He didn't trust accountants, but he was more afraid of somebody breaking into his house and stealing all his worth. I tried being pleasant to him, but it was hard. Annie witnessed the wrath of Mr. Banner one Tuesday afternoon when I had been called to pick Annie up from school because she had thrown up during her lunch break. The old man miscounted his earnings and tried to accuse me of theft. Luckily, my boss came in and calculated Mr. Banner's earnings, reassuring the man that we did not steal from him.

"I yelled at my assistant for bringing me the wrong coffee," I continued. Annie frown slightly. "I apologized immediately and gave her the rest of the day off." Annie's smile returned to her face. I had promised her that I would try to control my temper. Felix had even suggested anger management, but I thought that because I wasn't violent, I didn't need it. And so far, I hadn't.

"I'm proud of you for apologizing, Edward," Annie said, as if she were a mother showing pride in her child.

I smirked, "Thanks, mom."

She rolled her eyes and beckoned me to continue.

The smile slid off my face as I looked at the next line. "I only thought about Bella 23 times today."

Annie rested her hand on mine. "I want to share my diary entry with you."

I looked up at her. "You don't have to, Annie. I don't you to feel obligated…"

"I want to," she replied, opening her diary. She took in a shaky breathe.

"I want to meet Bella."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Twenty-five**

"B-bella?" I stammer.

Annie looed up from her diary. "I have questions that only she can answer."

I nodded my head absently. I could understand her reasoning.

"And I also want to meet my birth mother," Annie added. "But if it's too painful for you—"

I shook my head. "We can see Bella," I said. There were things that I needed to say to her as well. "But not yet."

"Why not?" asked Annie. She wasn't angry, just curious.

"There are some things I need to work through before seeing Bella," I said.

"Like what?"

I sighed. "I think it's time to talk to my family."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Twenty-six**

The call to my parents was hard. The call to Alice was even harder. It took everything I was not to slam the phone down at her "Hello".

Annie placed her hand on my shoulder, encouragingly. I sighed into the phone. "Alice," I responded.

"Edward!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to hear from you. I'm so sor—"

"I don't want to hear it, Alice," I interrupted. "I just want to let you know that Annie and I are going to Mother and Father's house for dinner tomorrow night."

"Sunday dinner? You haven't been around to Mom and Dad's house for Sunday dinner for over a decade!"

Her voice was like nails down a chalkboard. I had put up with it before because she was my sister, but now, now she was nothing. "Shut up, Alice," I told her, not feeling sorry in the least. "I just want to talk to you and our parents and I'd rather do it all at once."

"Like a Band-Aid," Annie chuckled next to me.

I smirked at her before bringing my attention back to Alice. "Goodbye, Alice. I'll see you tomorrow night at six."

Alice went to talk, but I hung up the phone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

"Hello, dear," my mother said when she answered the door, her famous fake-smile plastered on her face. It was Sunday night and seven minutes past six. I was sure my mother was going to mention the time, and was shocked when she didn't.

Instead, she introduced herself to the young girl beside me. "You must be Annabelle," Mother said. "I guess I'm your grandmother. You can call me as such if you wish."

Annie shook my mother's outreached hand. "With all due respect, I'd prefer to call you Mrs. Cullen," Annie responded. "I already have a grandmother. Two in fact. And I prefer to be called Annie."

My mother pursed her lips. My mother didn't like not getting what she wanted. "Yes, I suppose you do."

"Don't stand there all night, Esme," my father called. "You're letting the cool air in."

"Right," mother said, reverting back to the happy housewife who answered the door. "Do come in."

Annie and I entered my parents house. I viewed it as an over exaggeration of their wealth. Annie's gasp let me know that she thought so as well. The foyer was bigger than the apartment we shared, and the staircase was so grand that it looked as if it belonged in a castle. Mother lead us into the living room, which quadrupled the size of the foyer. All that was missing was the maids, but I knew my parents weren't that rich that they could afford live-in staff. They had a cook who came in once daily to prepare meals and a cleaning company dusted and polished the house once a fortnight.

"Ahh, this must be famous Annabelle we've been hearing so much about," my father said, standing up from his seat in the living room.

Annie moved forward and held her hand out for him to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen," she said politely. "And it's Annie," she said once again."

Father, seemingly ignoring her, spun her around. "Let me get a look at you," he said. "Well, you're hair color and eyes leave no question as to whether my son is your father."

Annie gasped and my face grew hot with anger. "There was no question, Father."

"Of course not, of course not," my father replied taking his seat. "Sit down, please. Your mother will have dinner served once Alice, Jasper and Lucy arrive."

Annie and I sat down on one of the two loveseats in the living room. An awkward silence ensued for several moments until the doorbell rang again, signaling the arrival of my sister, brother-in-law and niece.

"I'll get it," my mother sang as she jumped up and walked toward the front door.

"So, Edward," my father began. "How is work going?"

"Same old, same old," I responded, picking a piece of invisible lint off my pants.

"Uncle Edward!" Lucy exclaimed running and jumping on the lounge next to me. It was a tight fit, but Annie and Lucy were both thin enough that they took up no room at all.

I smiled at my niece. It was not her fault that her mother was a heinous bitch. I felt a little guilty for taking my anger out on her as well as her parents buy not contacting them.

"I've missed you, Lu," I said, hugging her into my side.

She smiled up at me. "Hey, Annie!"

Annie smiled in return and said her hello. "Hi, Mr. and ," she added.

Alice and Jasper nodded their heads in mine and Annie's direction, not really knowing what to say.

To say this was going to be an awkward dinner is an understatement.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

"Dinner tastes delicious, Mrs. Cullen," Annie said at the dinner table, breaking the uncomfortable silence which had followed us from the living room.

"Thank you," mother replied, that smile still plastered on her face. "So," she began, her eyes darting to where I sat. "What bought you to our neck of the woods, Edward."

I shifted uncomfortably. I hadn't come to my parents for dinner, or for anything actually, for over a decade. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you." I glanced over at Alice and Jasper. "All of you."

"What about, son," my father asked.

"About Bella."

My mother choked on her glass of water. "Why do you want to talk about _her_? I thought she was gone?"

"She is," I replied. _No thanks to Alice, _I mentally added, before Emmett's boisterous voice cried, _No thanks to you, jackass._ "But Annie and I both think it's time for us to go and see her. Annie wants to meet her birth mother, and I need to apologize."

"You have no reason to apologize, Edward," Alice said. "I should be the one to apologize. To you, to Bella, and to Annie."

"While that may be so, Alice, it was me who threw her out with nowhere to go. I threw away the two best things that ever happened to me because of a couple of doctored photographs.

"Nonsense," my mother said. "Neither of you have any reason to apologize. That two-bit whore was nothing but trouble until we got rid of her."

"You knew about this?" I cried, standing up from my chair.

"Of course I knew," mother replied calmly. "I'm the one who gave Alice the idea. How else were we supposed to get you to see the scum she really was?"

"You take my parents away from me, away from each other, because you didn't like Bella's social standing?" Annie roared, standing up beside me.

"She was a prostitute!" my father roared, standing up also. "She's not exactly someone you should be proud of."

"That's enough!" I yelled. "I came here tonight to tell you all that I forgive you for what you did in the past." Alice's face perked up. "But I will never forget. And I never want anything to do with this family again. I will not let my decision interfere with Annie's. Her and Lucy are friends, and Lucy is my niece and an innocent party in all of this. I will be there for the girls, but you, mother and father, no longer have a son. And Alice, you no longer have a brother."

A cry escaped Alice's mouth. "I'm sorry, Edward. I was only trying to do what I thought was best. Mom and Dad told me about the background check they an on Bella, and I was afraid that she'd lead you down a path of destruction."

"That changes nothing, Alice. You have lied to me and manipulated me for years. What type of sister does that?"

Alice broke down in hysterics.

"Edward," Jasper began.

"No, Jasper," I said. "You were my best friend, and you lied to and manipulated me as much as Alice did. I gave you my friendship and my blessing to date and later marry my sister. And you repaid me by taking away the love of my life. All I can say to you all now is that I'm glad Annie didn't grow up around people like you. She was raised by people who loved her as much as they loved each other."

I looked down to my daughter who stood beside me with tears gushing down her face. "I am so proud of the person you have become. I am so grateful to Emmett and Rosalie for raising such a beautiful, smart, caring girl."

Annie wrapped her arms around my waist. "I love you, dad."

A small sob escaped my lips. Annie giggled slightly at my attempted to shield it through a cough. "Can we go home now?"

I nodded my head, not once looking back at the people behind me. They were my past. The girl at my side, no matter what happens with Bella, is my future. At that very moment, I vowed to be a man that she'd be proud to call her father.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

"Felix tells me that he is happy with your progress."

I gave Tanya a strange look.

"Don't worry, he didn't tell me anything," she laughed. "Doctor/patient confidentiality clause remember?"

I nodded. "How is Annie going?"

"I think she's ready."

I swallowed thickly. That was what I afraid of.

It's not that I don't want Annie to get better. It's just, the closer we get, the closer we get to seeing Bella, and I just wasn't ready for that . I didn't think I'd ever be.

_Fucking coward, _Emmett's voice echoed.

"It's been nine months since Annie started seeing me, and she has made amazing progress," Tanya continued. "That doesn't mean that she is completely 'better', as she likes to call it. But she no longer has to see me.

"That being said, I have given her my phone number and email account in case she needs to talk to me about something. Although, I have told her to try and talk to you first. You're her pillar, the person she relies on the most, therefore the two of you need to have open communication."

I nodded. Felix had told me the same thing. Standing up, I thanked Tanya for all of her hep. Walking out of Tanya's office was like another weight had been lifted off my shoulders.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Thirty**

Plane tickets: check.

Luggage checked in: check.

Two nervous passengers: check.

"Are you ready?"

"No. Are you?"

"Fuck no."

"We are so buying a swear jar!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Thirty-one**

I had no idea how to go about this. Did I just show up on her doorstep. Or did I call? Was I supposed to take Annie with me? What if _he _was there? Will she slap me? Punch me in the face? No, Bella wasn't like that. She didn't think violence was the answer.

_No, dickhead, _came Emmett's voice. _That was Bella 14 years ago. Before you tossed her out, before she gave up her baby, before you completely fucked up her life._

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Call her," came a voice from behind me.

I spun around to face my daughter.

"Call her," Annie repeated. "Ask her to meet up with you, tell her that you have something important to tell her."

Annie sat down next to me on her bed, handing me a piece of paper. "Jenks included her phone number in the report."

With shaky hands, I took the piece of paper off my daughter. Reaching into the pocket of my jeans, I pulled out my phone. Here goes everything.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Thirty-two**

"Hello?"

Her oice…It was exactly the same, yet completely different at the same time. It was sadder, but it still held the tone of Bella. My Bella.

_Not your Bella anymore, fucker…_

"Hello?" she said again, this time sounding irritated.

Pushing Emmett's voice out of my head, I replied. "Bella."

I didn't know what else to say.

"How is this?" she asked, although I could tell she already knew.

"Bella, I need to—"

"How did you get this number?"

"Bella, please. I need to talk—"

"You've had 14 fucking years! Why do you want to talk now?"

"This is important."

"To fucking late. Leave me alone! Never contact me again!"

"IT'S ABOUT ANNABELLE!" I shouted into the phone. I knew I shouldn't have, but she wasn't listening to me.

_I wonder why, dickwad._

I heard nothing but silence on the other end. Did She hang up? I pulled the phone away from my ear and checked. Nope, the minutes were still ticking forward.

"Bella?" I said softly. "Can we meet somewhere and talk?"

Silence.

Sighing, I named a Starbuck's nearby and asked her to meet me there at 4 o'clock. That was an hour away.

"Please," I begged. "I know you owe me nothing, but please just meet there and I'll explain everything."

Again, I was met only with silence. I hung and suddenly felt two arms wrap around me. I sobbed quietly as my daughter tried her best to keep me from falling apart.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Thirty-three**

It was 4:30pm.

Still no sign of Bella.

Annie had decided to stay at the hotel. I wasn't sure whether she thought this was a conversation for Bella and I to have alone, or if she was anxious about meeting her birth mother.

"I've heard her about all my life from Mom and Dad, and most recently off you. But what if she isn't like that anymore? What if she doesn't want to see me? Mum and Dad sent her birthday and Christmas cards with photos of me every year, and not once did she reply," Annie had said to me after I hung up from Bella.

I reassured her that Bella would want nothing more than to see how beautiful Annie had turned out. I was positive she would. "It probably hurt her to think about you being happy with other people. She loved you so much that she gave you up, but from what Rose told me, it wasn't an easy process."

It tore me apart that my daughter was stressing out over meeting Bella. Especially because it was all my fault. I held my head in my hands and prayed that we would get through this. That I could at least attempt to make amends for the way I tore my family apart. For being a coward and turning my back on the love of my life, on my daughter, on the future we could have had.

When Rosalie and Emmett died, I cried not only because the world had lost two amazing, caring, loving people, but because of the prospect of losing Annie. But when their lawyer contacted me, telling me that they had changed their will a fortnight earlier, awarding me full custody of Annie.

**We hate what you did to Bella. She was as sweet girl under all of that heartache. But we are also thankful that Annie was brought into our lives. She was the light in our darkness, and we know you see her as the same. You will be a great father, Edward.**

Tears welled in my eyes as I thought about Rosalie and Emmett's letter. Emmett had lost his parents a few years in a car crash, so I didn't have to worry about them trying to take Annie away from me, but Rosalie's parents were a bit wary. And rightly so. However, when I arranged for them to see Annie every summer, they were relieved. I assured them that I wasn't a horrible person and was not going to keep them away from their grandchild. They were her family and had been for 14 years. Plus, I was terrified that Emmett would find a way to kick my arse from beyond the grave.

As I sat there waiting for Bella, I also thought about the stipulation in the letter:

**If we haven't been able to get through to her already, contact Bella. Try and mend that bridge, if only for Annie's sake. She deserves to have two parents in her life, she deserves the world. I'm sure the two of you are more than capable. We have left a letter for her as well. Please give it to her, unless she is sitting next to you now. Oh, I hope she is. All I've wanted is for Annie to know where she came from. Take care of our little girl.**

**With love,**

**Rosalie and Emmett McCarthy.**

I rubbed my eyes with my hands, trying to make the tears disappear. I was looking down at the McCarthy's letter for Bella when a tissue was shoved in my face.

I looked up.

"Bella."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Thirty-four**

"Why are you here?" Bella spat, throwing the tissue at me and taking a seat.

She looked exactly the same. Well, not exactly. Her face was aged. It held anger and sadness. Fourteen years worth of it, in fact. But she was as beautiful, if not more so, than the day I left her.

_Threw her out, you mean._

Shaking Emmett's voice from my mind, I began.

"Firstly, I'd just like to say sor—"

"I don't give a shit about your apologises, Edward," Bella said. "How do you know about Annabelle?"

Sighing, I began the story of how I met Annie and, subsequently, Emmett and Rosalie.

"And what? Emmett and Rose just let you bring m— their daughter to a different state?" Bella asked, disbelief coating her every word. "I told them that I wanted a clean break. I don't want to meet her, fall in love with her, just to have them take her away again. My heart couldn't handle it. I though they respected my wishes."

"That's why I'm here…" I began. Bella's quizzical look spurred me on. "They died a few months ago. Car accident. Drunk driver."

"Oh my god." The look on Bella's face was devastating. "Is that why you came and found me. To tell me that Annie is—"

It took me a second to figure out what she was about to say.

"Oh no!" I half-shouted. "She's here with me."

Bella froze and looked around subtly.

"Not _here _here. She decided to stay at the hotel."

Bella relaxed a little, although a sad expression passed over her face.

"So they gave you custody?" Bella asked. "Or only visitation rights?"

"I have full custody of Annie. Her grandparents will have her every summer."

Bella nodded, obviously needing a moment to come to grips with what I had just told her.

"I know you need a minute," I said, picking up the letter. "But the McCarthy's left this for you. They asked me to give it to you when I found you."

Bella took the letter and slowly opened it. I watched her reactions. Hesitancy, sadness, anger, tears…

"My poor baby," Bella gasped.

"She wants to meet you," I said.

Bella's head shot up, panic evident on her face. "Does she hate me?"

"What for?" I asked, shocked.

"I gave her away. I kept her father from her. Not that you wanted anything to do with her, but I could have at least given Rosalie a name to tell her when she was older."

Bella's last sentence hit me harder than any punch Emmett could have thrown at me.

"Of course she does. She didn't at first, but we both went to counselling…She's a teenage girl Bella. All she needs is reassurance that the people in her life are here to stay. That we love and support her," I repeated what Tanya told me before our trip. "And I did—I do want her. I love her with all my heart."

"You didn't fourteen years ago!" Bella spat.

"About that, that night Alice—"

Bella held up a hand, stopping me from continuing. "I don't want to hear it," she said. "And don't you ever speak that bitch's name in my presence ever again. Understood."

I nodded my head. Although I did hope that one day Bella would listen to me and let me explain and apologise. Not forgive, I would never expect her to forgive me. Just to hear me out.

But I knew that today was not that day. Right now, what, who she needed was Annie. And Annie needed her as well. She needed her Mom.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Thirty-five**

"She wants us to go to her house tomorrow?" Annie asked me after I told her about mine and Bella's conversation.

I nodded my response, my mouth full of pizza. Swallowing, I replied, "She's excited to meet you." And anxious. And scared.

Annie eyed me carefully. "Is she really, or does she feel obligated because we came all this way?"

I put my pizza down and took Annie's hands in my own. "She loves you," I said. "Of course she wants to see you."

"Okay," Annie nodded. "But is her fiancé going to be there? Has she told him about me?"

"Yes, of course she's told him about you," I said, although I wasn't sure that was true. But I didn't want Annie to think that Bella was ashamed of her. I knew that Bella wasn't, but Annie was a self-conscious teenage girl, she need all the reassurance she could get. "And no, he won't be there. He's in New York for work."

"What if she doesn't like me?" Annie's timid voice whispered.

"Annabelle McCarthy, you are the kindest, sweetest, most loving girl I know. Bella already loves you, but she is going to fall more in love with you when she sees what a gorgeous girl you've grown into."

A tear slid down Annie's cheek. "I love you…dad."


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Thirty-six**

Bella's house was nice. It was exactly the type of house I had always pictured we'd buy, the house we'd start a family in.

"Are you going to knock or do you plan on beginning a career as a garden gnome?"

"Haha, smart-pants," I said sarcastically. Upon my daughter urgency, I knocked lightly on Bella's door.

"Wait!" Annie said suddenly. With that, she snatched my keys from my hand and ran down the path to my car…Just as Bella was pulling the door open. The look on her face as she saw Annie running away, it was heartbreaking.

"I think she left something in the car," I said. Bella look unconvinced.

"Maybe I should—" she began, before I cut her off.

"No, let's just go inside. She'll come when she's ready."

Bella nodded, tears welled up in her eyes. I looked back at my car and saw Annie in the back seat. I couldn't tell what she doing, but I knew that if I went and pushed her when she wasn't ready, she'd panic and want to leave.

Once inside, Bella directed me to the living room, which was located just off the small foyer area. I breathed in as I entered. Bella's house smelt of cookies.

"You don't have to be so anxious, she'll come around," I said as I sat down on Bella's lounge.

"I'm not anxious," Bella retorted.

"You've been baking," I said with a light chuckle. "You only bake when you're anxious."

"You don't know me," Bella spat.

I nodded sadly. She was right, I didn't know who she was anymore. And I hate no right to…

"I'm sorry."

My head sprang up so fast I thought I was going to give myself whiplash. "Why on earth are you sorry? I should be grovelling at your feet begging you for forgiveness, not the other way around."

"I should let go of the past and move on. I _have _moved on," Bella said, although something about how she said didn't have me convinced. It was like she was trying to convince herself. "We should be civil with each other, for Annie's sake."

I nodded in agreement. "While we have this second, can I just say—"

"Sorry, I let myself in," came a quiet voice from the foyer. Bella and I both looked up to see a timid Annie, looking down at what looked like a photo album in her hands.

"Come in, Annie," I coaxed. Bella seemed to stunned to speak. Annie walked over o the loveseat I was sitting on and buried herself into my side. "Annie, this is Bella. Bella this is Annie."

"Your beautiful," Bella gasped out. Tears began pouring down her face. She stood warily, as if she were approaching a wild animal. "Can I—can I hug you?"

Annie looked up her, tears began streaming down her face as well. In that moment there was no denying they were mother and daughter. They looked exactly the same. Annie nodded her head and Bella knelt down in front of our little girl and flung her arms around her.

"I never thought I'd get to hold you again," Bella cried. "I'm so sorry I gave you away, please don't hate me. I was only trying to do—"

"—what was best for me," Annie finished, pulling back to look Bella in the eyes. "I know. Mom, dad, Edward. They all explained it to me. I know why you did it, and while I was a bit angry about it before, in some way I'm glad you did because I got the best parents any kids could ask for."

Bella nodded sadly and stood back up. Annie went with her.

"I went to get this from the car," Annie said, handing Bella the album that was in her hands. "It's an album of me and my parents, and there's a few of Edward and I as well. I thought you'd like to look at them. I know my parents sent you pictures, but we never got replies so I wasn't sure if you had seen them…"

Bella smiled and walked over to cabinet, pulling out an almost identical book. "I kept them all in here, along with my ultrasounds and pregnancy photos. Emmett was very adamant that we document everything."

Annie smiled softly. "They used to show me those pictures when I was growing up. I always knew that you were my mom, but my mom was always my _mom_." She emphasised the last "mom".

I felt as if I was intruding on a mother/daughter moment, so I excused myself. "Did you want a cup of tea? I'm happy to make them."

Bella smiled slightly and it stunned me. I never thought I'd ever see her smile at me again.

"Cup are in the top left cupboard. Tea, coffee and sugar is in the pantry," Bella said.

"No sugar and half a bottle of milk?" I joked, recalling how milky Bella loved her tea.

Her smile wavered a bit as she nodded.

_Damn it, Cullen. Take it slow._

"Can I have a coffee?" Annie asked.

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen. "Nice try, kiddo."

I walked into the kitchen and began making the teas. Noticing a batch of cookies on a cooling rack, I found the cupboard that housed the plates and took a few out to the girls. I could hear what they were saying from the kitchen as it was located just of the living room, but I tried not to eavesdrop. They needed private time.

Having stalled enough, I brought out the teas for us all and sat back down on the love seat. I smiled as I watched Annie and Bella squished on the single-seated lounge talking with watery smiles.

It was going just fine until the front door opened and a deep voice followed shortly behind. "Hey babe! We sealed the deal faster than expect—Oh, what's all this?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

"Jake!" Bella jumped up. "This is Annie. Annie, this is my fiancé, Jacob."

Annie scowled, recognising him from the photos Jenks gave us. He was ruining her reunion with her mother, so it was understandable that she was a little upset. Admittedly, I was as well, but for other reasons.

_Your own fault, fucker._

"Uhh, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Bella asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Jacob eyed me sceptically, but followed Bella into the kitchen nonetheless.

"That girl looks exactly like you. Is she…" he trailed off.

I didn't hear anything, so I presumed Bella nodded in the affirmative.

"And that guy? Is that her dad? That Emmett fellow? Where's his wife?"

"That is her dad," Bella began. "But it's not Emmett?"

"Did her mother remarry?"

Again I heard nothing until Jacob spoke.

"Don't tell me…That's _him_. The guy who threw you out like yesterday's garbage while you were carrying his child?"

"Jake, please…"

"No, that guy is a grade-A dick!"

"Jacob Black," came Bella's voice, much stronger than I ever remember it being. "My daughter, whom I haven't seen in 14 years, is sitting out there and can most likely hear you. Don't start anything, please. We can speak when they leave."

Jacob didn't reply, at least not verbally. I looked over at Annie and she looked uncomfortable.

"We should go," I said when Bella walked out of the kitchen.

"But you just got here…" Bella said, her voice forlorn.

"Edward's right," Annie said. "Can we come and see you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Bella said. I notice Jacob scowl slightly from behind Bella, obviously put out by the fact that she didn't discuss this with him first. "I'm free all day. Maybe you could come early? I can make breakfast and we can talk some more?"

"That'd be great," I said as Annie said her goodbyes.

I won't lie and say it didn't kill me when Jacob wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and kissed her cheek as we drove away. Emmett's voice cursed me all the way back to the hotel.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

Annie basically ran up to Bella's house and knocked excited on the door. Within seconds, the door was wrenched open. The smile on Bella's face…it was breath-taking.

"Come in, come in," Bella said after wrapping her arms tightly around Annie.

I rubbed the back of my neck, not sure what was supposed to happen. Did I come in, or did I excuse myself. Bella doesn't want to see me, but I did promise Annie I'd stay with her every step of the way.

"Ed, you coming?"

I held back a grimace at the nickname. "Don't you want to spend alone time with Bella?" I asked.

Annie's face fell. "You promised you'd stay with me."

A look of hurt crossed Bella's face, but she masked it quickly with a smile. "Come in," she said. "I made enough food to feed an army."

"Well, good," I joked, hoping to relieve some of the tension. "Annie eats so much she puts Emmett to shame."

A small chuckle escaped her mouth, before a frown crossed her face. I recognised that face. It was the same the face Annie wore after her parents died whenever she thought of something funny. It was as if she felt guilty for having fun, as if she were betraying them. Thankfully she has come to realise that she can live her life and have fun and still stay true to her parent's memory.

I sent Bella a look of understanding and walked inside after and Annie.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

"Babe, I'm going to see my da—What is he doing here?"

Jacob didn't seem happy to see me.

"Jacob let it go…" Bella said.

"No, he has no right to breathe the same air as you, let alone be in our house!"

"My house," I heard Bella mumble. "Jacob come and help me with the bacon before you go to work."

"But—"

"Now, Jacob."

I grinned stupidly at the angry tone in Bella's voice. That grin soon slipped when I looked over to Annie.

"I don't think Jacob likes me," she said. "If he doesn't like me, will Bella want us to leave? I don't want to leave. I had so much fun yesterday with her…"

I pulled my daughter into my side and hugged her tightly. "I'm sure he does. He just hates me. And that's okay. I hate me too for what I did."

"But your my dad," Annie said. "Yes, you did some stupid stuff and I was angry with you for the longest time, but like I told Bella yesterday, I'm got some kick-ass parents out of the deal."

"Language," I reprimanded with a smirk. "And yes, I distinctly remember Emmett's ass-kicking skills."

Annie's responding giggle was cut short by Jacob's raised voice. "I don't want him here. I hate what he did to you now and I hate what he's doing to you now."

"Lower your voice," Bella hissed. "And what do you mean 'doing to me now'?"

"You wouldn't let me touch you last night, and don't think I didn't hear you cry yourself to sleep. Him being here is bringing back bad memories," Jacob replied. "And what happens when he leaves? Is he going to leave Annie here? Move here? Or is he going to take your daughter away from you again?"

A resonating _slap_ was heard from the kitchen. I heard a _huff _and Jacob walked out of the kitchen with a red hand print on his cheek. He sent me an evil glare before grabbing his keys off the hook by the door and walking out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Sorry about that," Bella said as she exited the kitchen. She wiped away her tears and put on a smile. "Breakfast is ready."

Annie walked up to Bella and hugged her. "Does Jacob like me?" I guess she needed more reassurance.

"He doesn't know you yet," Bella replied. "But I love you, so he will as well."

Annie's head tilted back as she asked, "You do?"

Tears shone in Bella's eyes. "Of course I do. I never stopped."


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Forty**

"Bella," I said after we had eaten. Annie was looking through Bella's photo albums and catching up on what she had been doing for the past 14 years while we did the dishes.

Bella, not having said a word to me yet, answered, "Yes?"

"We need to talk," I said. "Jacob bought up a good point. What happens when we leave? Because we will need to go. Our plane back to Seattle leaves on Wednesday. I don't want Annie to have any more days off school."

Bella stopping washing the dishes and turned to me. "I know you're leaving, I just don't want to think about that at the moment."

"Here's the thing," I began. "I was thinking of moving to Chicago."

I was met with silence.

"That way, you and Annie can continue to get to know each other and the flight to Boston is less than two hours from here so she'll be close to her grandparents and her parents' graves," I continued. Mr and Mrs Hale and I talked about the possibility of Annie and I moving closer. I knew being away from their granddaughter was killing them, especially after losing their daughter and son-in-law.

Bella still didn't reply.

"If it's too hard for you being so close to me, I understand," I said.

"That…" Bella croaked. She turned and looked up at me, tears welling in her eyes. "That would be like a dream come true. Never in a million years did I think I'd ever get the opportunity to get to know her, to hold her, to hear her laugh…"

As Bella trailed off, I did the one thing I never thought I'd be able to do again. I pulled her into my arms and held on tight. Everything she just said about Annie, I had spent the past 14 years thinking the exact same thing.

Bella sobbed into my chest and I began to cry as well. "I'm sorry," I cried. "I know that nothing I can say will ever make up for what I did, but I am so sorry."

At that, Bella tensed and pulled away. "Sorry?" she said, her eyes hardening. "You weren't sorry all those years ago when you kicked me out of your apartment, pregnant and alone and with only the clothes on my back. You didn't care about me, or Annie, back then. Why do you care so much now?"

"I didn't know about Annie."

A confused look crossed Bella's face. "But you said…"

"Alice-" I began before receiving a murderous look from Bella. "My sister…she doctored photographs of your time as a… Anyway, she gave me these photographs and I was so angry. They looked so real and you had been being very secretive for those last few weeks—not that it was you fault in anyway, I should have asked you about the photos. I should have talked to you." I fell to my knees. "I know that you will never be able to forgive me, but I will continue to apologise for everything I have put you through. I'm sorry for taking Annie away from you. I'm sorry for kicking you out on the streets in nothing but a dress. I'm sorry for taking away the one chance you had at having a family, the one thing you have always wanted. I'm sorry for listening to my family's lies and not taking you away from their viciousness at the beginning of our relationship. And I'm sorry for coming into your life 14 years later and turning your world upside down. I'm just so fucking sorry for everything."

"You're right, I don't think I could ever forgive you," Bella said. "But I'm willing to move past it and try and have a civil relationship with you for Annie's sake."

I stood up, maintaining eye contact with Bella. "That's more than I deserve."

Bella nodded. "Now let's do these dishes and get back to our daughter."


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Forty-one**

"I'll call you when we're on the road," Annie said into the phone. "I can't wait to see you, either. I miss you. Bye."

"How's Bella?" I inquired as I taped the last box closed. The movers were due in two hours and I wanted everything to be ready for them to load onto the truck.

"She's excited," Annie beamed, her grin wide and her eyes sparkling with happiness. I hadn't seen her this way since before her parents died. It felt like, slowly, the old Annie was resurfacing. And I owed it all to Bella.

It had been seven months since we found Bella again. Bella found Annie and I an apartment close to her and Jacob's house and I had a few job interviews over Skype so that I could financially support us.

I never realised how much I relied on my parent's connections until I began looking for a job in Chicago. In Seattle, my father would call a friend of his, I'd go in for a routine interview and exit the building with a job.

Since cutting my family out of my life, I have felt lost. Not because I miss them, but because I didn't know how to cope alone as an adult. I know it's sad that a forty-one year old man still relies off his parents for support. That's why this move was going to be good for me, as well as Annie.

Or maybe I was trying to stay positive and not think about the fact that I would live ten minutes from Bella and her soon-to-be husband.

That fact only really hit home the day before Annie and I left Chicago.

"You'll be my bridesmaid, right?" Bella asked.

Annie looked me, unsure of how to reply. I think part of her was wishing Bella break up with Jacob and that we would all be a happy family. Also, she knew how awkward it was going to be for me. I nodded my head to tell her she should go. Bella would be heartbroken if Annie didn't show up and I didn't want their relationship to be marred by mine and Bella's history.

A smile graced Annie's lips, but I noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. "Of course," she spoke.

"Is that everything?" Annie asked, pulling from my own mind.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Let's start moving everything down stairs so that I can give the keys to Paul."

Annie grinned and went straight for the box by the front door. I chuckled lightly as she struggled to pick it up.

"Leave the boxes," I told her. "You take the suitcases and bags down and start loading up the car. I only hired one removal truck and you're clothes and shoes are taking up most of that room."

Annie huffed in annoyance. Grimacing, she pulled the handle of her suitcase and started down the stairs.

This was it. It was happening. We were finally moving to Chicago.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Forty-two**

Bella met us out the front of our new house with a tall blonde standing next to her.

Irina, she introduced herself as. She was the real estate agent.

"I have a few things for you to sign, Mr Cullen," she said. "Miss Swan has done everything else."

I shot Bella a thankful glance and signed wherever Irina told me.

"We're here!" Annie squealed once I was handed the keys. "This is real. OMG, I need to call Lucy! She was disappointed when she could come and see us off."

"I feel bad for making her leave her friends behind," Bella said as we watched Annie explain the trip to Lucy.

"She never really made many friends. I think the only reason she talks to Lucy is because they're related," I chuckled, turning to face Bella. "They have nothing in common."

"Related?" Bella sent a quizzical look.

"Yeah," I said, scratching the back of my neck. I completely forgot to mention Lucy to Bella. I guess I was trying to avoid any Alice talk. "Lucy is my niece."

"Nie—Oh," Bella grimaced and recognition flashed in her eyes. "You let Annie socialise with them?"

"Lucy is a good kid," I defended. "She's completely spoilt, but she has Jasper's disposition."

"So she's a door mat?" Bella spat angrily.

"Look, Lucy is my niece and just a kid," I replied, getting a bit angry. "Don't blame the child for what the mother has done."

Bella looked ashamed. She looked back over at Annie talking excitedly to Lucy. "They're friends?"

I nodded my head. "That's actually how I found out about Annie," I admitted. "She came to Lucy's birthday dinner. I was in shock, and it took me a few seconds to realise that it wasn't you standing on my sister's front porch."

Bella smiled slightly at that. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, confounded. _For ruining your life?_

"For bringing her back to me." Tears glistened in Bella's eyes.

_I'd do anything for you, _I felt like saying. But I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Instead I went with the basic, "You're welcome" and we didn't broach the subject again.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Forty-three**

"How have you settled in?" Bella asked over dinner one night.

She had invited us over tonight because Jacob was away. He told Bella that he didn't want me in his house. Bella had felt bad for lying to Jacob but she also wanted us to build a friendship—or at least acquaintanceship—for Annie's sake, and that was not going to happen if Jacob wasn't 'allowing' Bella to associate with me.

"I started a job at an advertising agency," I said after I swallowed my pasta. "It's not the big office I'm used to, only a small cubicle, but I'm excited to climb the corporate ladder myself instead of being piggy-backed by my father."

Bella chuckled and was about to respond when I voice stopped her.

"Isn't this nice?" Jacob spat. "Playing house with your ex while I'm away working my butt off so we can afford this house, a big wedding..."

"Jake—"

"I turned down a promotion in Texas so that you could form a relationship with your daughter," he continued. "I've out you and your interests before everything, and you repay me by defying me."

"I'm not a child Jacob," Bella cried, shooting up from the table. "You can't tell me who I can and cannot interact with."

"Why him Bella?" Jacob asked, his tone a mixture of anger and desperation. "Why does everything always come back to him?"

Bella shot Annie and I an apologetic look. "We'll be back in a minute. You," she turned back to Jacob, "come with me."

I gathered they went to their bedroom because I heard a door slam closed. Annie excused herself and went and sat on the lounge. I walked out to the lounge room, "I need a drink."

"Want to call Felix?" Annie asked, trying to discreetly wipe tears from her eyes.

Scrubbing my hands over my face, I replied. "Yeah, I'll go outside and give him a call."

Annie nodded her head and hugged one of the lounge cushions to her chest, her legs tucked up underneath herself. "I'll let you know once they've finished their domestic."

I looked worriedly at my daughter. "None of this is your fault," I told her. "You know that right?"

Annie nodded. "Why can't this be a movie?" she asked. "Then Bella would leave Jacob and you two could get back together and we could live together and have our happily ever after."

"Life isn't a movie, Anne," I said comfortingly, even though I was secretly wishing for the same thing. "I blew any chance of a happily ever after for myself. But that doesn't mean, you can't have yours."

I sent Annie a small smile before heading outside. I needed Felix to help my stop the burn in my throat before I extinguish the blame with a bottle of Jack.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Forty-four**

My phone was in my hand and I had scrolled down to Felix's number. However something made me pause.

Two something's, actually. Two voices. Bella and Jacob's.

I looked up and noticed that a bedroom window was open.

I turned.

I should leave.

Eavesdropping is rude and I should respect Bella's privacy.

But I stayed.

Especially after I heard Jacob's voice say, "You still love him." It wasn't a question but rather a statement.

"I love you," she pleaded.

"Not as much as him."

Bella remained silent and my heart swelled, thinking that maybe there could still be a chance for Bella and I.

"But nothing can come of my feelings," Bella spoke softly.

_What? _I thought.

"Edward and I… We're over," Bella continued. "He's hurt me too bad for me to go back."

"You have a child together."

"You knew I had a child before I came to Chicago."

"Yeah, but we never thought you'd meet her," Jacob argue.

"She's my daughter, Jake!" Bella cried. "I'm so incredibly thankful that I have the chance to have Annie in my life. I've already missed so much!" She was sobbing by this stage.

"You're right," Jacob said, sounding defeated. "You belong with Annie and unfortunately that means Edward is going to be in the picture."

"Thank you," Bella breathed. "Now can we go back to the dining room? I'll serve you up a plate."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Bella asked. "You're not even going to try to make this work? Because Annie is the most important thing in the world to me. Even when she wasn't with me, physically."

"That's the thing, Bella," Jacob said, his voice laced with sadness. "You put everything before our relationship. I'm sick of coming last in your heart."

"Jake, no," Bella sobbed. "Pease, we can make this work. I need you."

"No, you don't." Their voices softened some and I had to strain myself to hear them. "I'll come back tomorrow and pack my stuff."

There was short pause. "Goodbye, Bella."

I heard the bedroom door open and I slipped back inside. I rushed back and sat on the couch just as Jacob rounded the corner. He shot me a glare and continued out of the apartment.

Once the door shut behind him, I walked into the kitchen. I went to move toward her when she said, "Don't." She sounded so fragile. "Just go, Edward."

"Excuse me?"

"I need some time alone," she said. "I have arrangements to make and I need to think some stuff through."

"But…"

"Tell Annie I'll call her tomorrow and we'll go out for lunch."

There wasn't much I could say. She was devastated and reeling from a fresh break-up. So Annie and I left. It was the least I could do. Because no matter what Bella said, I loved her and I would do anything for her. And if that meant I was only a friend or a shoulder to cry on, I would take it. This time, I was not letting Isabella Swan go ever again.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Forty-five**

When Bella said, "We'll go out for lunch", she meant Annie and herself. She wanted a mother-daughter day and, after everything I had done, I couldn't say no.

So I did some work. My boss had only given me easy jobs to begin with to see if I was actually cut out to work at his agency. However, the jobs were mundane, boring and something my assistant in Seattle would do for me.

But I wasn't in Seattle anymore, and I wanted to prove myself worthy of the things I had. My job, my family…

Although Bella and I weren't together and I knew that she didn't see a future for us, I saw her and Annie as my only family. They were my life, they were who I thought of every time my boss treated me like a piece of gum at the bottom of his shoe, they're the ones I thought of as I tackled mountains of paperwork and hours spent of photoshop.

_Take care of them, _a voice said in my ear.

I jumped out of my chair in my study and looked around.

It sounded like Emmett.

Emmett whose voice I hadn't heard berating me in months.

I smiled slightly. That was the closest thing to a blessing I was ever going to get from Emmett McCarty. Even if he were still alive.

"I will," I spoke into the empty room. "I promise."


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Forty-six**

"You broke your promise!" Annie screamed at me.

"I'm sorry I can't take you out for pizza, but I have to work," I replied. "Why don't you ask Bella?"

"I don't want to see _her_."

I looked at Annie shocked. It had been a few weeks since we moved to Chicago and I was working hard to hopefully get a promotion within the year. God knows I was capable of it after having helped run a successful business in Seattle. So Annie has been spending a lot of time with Bella, who I thought she was bonding with in my absence.

So, I asked Annie what was wrong.

"You never want to spend time with me!" she cried. "You always ship me off to Bella's house and we never eat dinner together like we did before."

"You hate my cooking."

"That's not the point," she continued. "It's like you're giving up on me!"

My heart broke as my little girl began to cry.

"Annie, look at me," I spoke softly. I waited until her beautiful, sad eyes captured mine. "You are the most precious thing I have in this world, and I would do anything for you. I love you with my whole heart, so much so that sometimes it feels like it's going to explode! I would never give up on you."

Flinging her arms around my neck, she hugged me tight. "I love you, Dad."

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, baby girl. And I promise I will try to eat dinner with you at least twice a week."

"Take out?"

"No."

"Can I cook?"

"Yes."


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Forty-seven**

"Edward."

Her voice was soft and full of tears. I immediately began to panic.

"What's wrong?" I asked, already picking up my keys and heading out the door. "Is Annie okay? Do I need to meet you at the hospital?"

My questions were met with silence. I slid into my car and started the engine.

I connected my phone to the Bluetooth in my car so that I could continue to speak. "Bella," I said sternly, trying to get her attention. "Is my daughter okay?"

A sob escaped her before she replied. "She's locked herself in her bedroom and won't come out," she cried. "She's asking for you."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," I replied as I sped out of the driveway.

"She said…" Another sob. "She said that I wasn't her real mother and that I should stop trying because I never would be."

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I came to a stop-light. "What happened before that?"

"I don't know," Bella replied. "One minute we were talking and then she went really quite. I asked her what was wrong and she yelled at me."

"Look, I told you this weekend would be tough for her…"

"I still wanted to see her, Edward." Her voice had turned cold. "No matter what she said, she is my daughter and I wanted to spend time with her."

"She is spending a weekend with you on the anniversary of her parent's deaths. Of course she was going to breakdown."

"We're her parents." Her voice softer this time. Insecure.

"Biologically, yes," I replied. "But Emmett and Rose were mom and dad. She doesn't need you acting maternal today when all she wants is her mom."

Another sob broke over the phone as I drove into Bella's driveway.

"I'm here," I said before I hung up. Rubbing my hands over my face, I sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Forty-eight**

Bella opened the door just as I was about to knock.

"You aren't wearing a shirt," she said to my chest.

I looked down. "Sorry," I replied sheepishly. "I literally ran out of the house."

"Sorry about worrying you," she said, finally looking me in the eyes.

"Sorry about being a massive dick to you on the phone."

Bella waved me off, but I knew from the pain reflecting in her that she was hurt.

"The bathroom is upstairs and to the right," she said.

I thanked Bella and ran up the stairs. Knocking gently on the bathroom door, I called Annie's name.

"She's not my mom," came a small voice.

"But she is your mother," I replied. "And she doesn't deserve to be yelled out."

"She baked apple pie."

"You love apple pie."

"Mom cooked me apple pie all the time."

Oh. I see what was happening.

"Do you remember that time I took you out for a milkshake and we returned to your parents house two minutes later than I promised?"

I heard a small chuckle. "Dad was furious, until…"

"Until we told him that we bought him brownies and a thickshake."

I heard a sigh from behind the bathroom door.

"You're allowed to like Bella's apple pie," I said gently. "You aren't diminishing your parent's memory or forgetting about them if you do."

"I feel like I am," Annie answered.

"Do you want to call Tanya?"

"I already have."

"And…"

"She told me to get my head out of my ass."

I rose an eyebrow, highly doubting that Tanya would swear at a teenager.

"She said it much nicer than that, of course," Annie amended.

"Did you want to go home?"

"Yes," I only just heard her mumble. "But I don't want Bella to be offended."

"I'm sure she understands."

"I do," came a voice from behind me. "I do understand, Annie. And I'm so sorry that you thought I was trying to replace your mom. I know that I could never replace her in your heart."

"But you're beginning to." I heard the door unlatch and slowly, Annie came out. Her eyes and nose were puffy and red and she had tear stains running down her cheeks.

"I love you, Bella. But I'm so scared that if I continue to love you that my parents will get pushed out of my heart in the process."

"You have the biggest heart I have ever seen," Bella said, wrapping her arms around our little girl. "I'm sure you have room for us in there too."

"If you have room in there for me, then I agree with 100% of what Bella just said," I winked.

"You're not a bad person, Dad," Annie told me seriously. "You've just made a lot of stupid mistakes."

I caught Bella's eye and nodded. "Stupid, life-ruining mistakes."

I quickly adverted my eyes and blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over. "But I got you out of the mix, so I must have done something right."

Annie smiled. "I'm going to freshen up and then can we go home? I want to look at the photo album we made. The one of mom and dad."

I nodded and gestured to the stairs. "I'll be down there when you're ready."

Annie turned and walked back into the bathroom as I turned to head down the stairs. A small hand grasped my wrist as I turned to go.

"She's right, you know. You are a good man."

I looked Bella in the eyes, a lone tear finally making its escape down my pale cheek. "A good man wouldn't have said those things to you. A good man wouldn't have turned you out onto the streets, pregnant and alone."

"And a bad man wouldn't have done all that you have for that girl, Edward. Our girl. She was alone and frightened, just like I was. But then you saved us. You look us in and you loved us."

"Please…" My voice broke under the weight of my tears. "Please don't compare me to that Edward. The Edward who did and said those horrible things. I'm not him, at least I'm trying not to be…"

"You're not that man," Bella replied. "You're stronger."


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:**All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Forty-nine**

Annie came home with me. We looked through old photographs and laughed at fond memories. We remembered how they would have wanted to be remembered.

When Annie went to be, I stayed up. My mind was reeling. Could it possible that Bella was on her way to forgiving me.

_No. _I thought. I didn't want give myself hope. Instead, I reached under my bed and grabbed an old shoe box that I had hidden under there.

Silently, I cried myself to sleep, holding the photograph of Bella and I close to my heart.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer:**All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Fifty**

"Can Lucy come and visit?"

I stopped cutting the carrots.

I mean, I'd love to have my niece visit. It's just the organising I was worried about.

The dates, the times, the flights…

All of this would have to be organised with my—with Alice. And I was _not _looking forward to speaking with her!

"Please, Dad!" Annie pouted. "I know that you don't want to talk to _her_, but I miss Lucy. Don't you miss her too?"

"Miss who?"

I spun around to see Bella walking into my kitchen.

"Sorry," she blushed. "The door was open. I tried knocking, but I guess no one heard me."

"Don't worry about it," I said, wiping my hands on a dish towel. "We were just discussing a few things."

"I heard," Bella smiled, taking a seat at the kitchen island. "Is your girlfriend visiting?"

Annie spat out the drink she had been sipping on, spraying both Bella and myself.

"Lucy is my niece," I explained, wiping my daughter's saliva from my eyes. "Annie wants to know if she can visit us here."

"You niece…" Bella spoke slowly. "Meaning—"

'Alice's daughter," I grimaced. "She's nothing like Alice though!" I was quick to assure Bella. "She's spoilt and rather entitled, but ultimately she's a good girl."

"You sound like your trying to convince yourself," Bella smirked.

"Actually…I'm trying to convince you."

"Me?" Bella gasped.

I nodded. "I don't want you to be reminded of Alice in anyway…"

Bella looked at me, her stare so piercing I felt it penetrate my soul. "She's family, Edward. Of course I'd welcome her."

For a moment there, one tiny instance, I felt as if Bella and I were discussing real family issues as a real family.

"I'll call Luce!" Annie squealed, ruining my moment. "We'll organise everything. Thank you!"

"I didn't say yes," I called after Annie as she ran to her bedroom, her cell phone glued to her ear.

"Let her go," Bella chuckled. "She misses her friend. This move has been tough on her."

"I've tried so hard to separate my life there from our life here," I sighed. "But it's so hard."

"I know it's hard," Bella whispered. "I tried to separate the life I could have had with Annie with the life that I chose for more than fourteen years." A small sob shook through Bella's small frame. "It killed me to do it, but I knew that it was what was best for Annie."

"That's where we're different," I said. "You were forced to give up Annie. I'm choosing to give everything and everyone I left in Seattle."

Bella reached out and touched my hand. "Edward..." she began.

Gently, I pulled my hand back. I couldn't touch her. I wasn't worthy of her pity or forgiveness.

"I should have chosen this road a long time ago," I spoke out loud.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer:**All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Fifty-one**

I shook my head, naïvely hoping to clear my thoughts.

"Sorry to put a damper on the evening," I said. "What has brought you around?"

"I was hoping to kidnap Annie for the night. I thought ice creams and a rom-com would be nice."

I chuckled. "I'm sure she'd love that any other night, but—"

"She seems occupied," Bella interrupted. "I guess I should go then."

"No!" I said, perhaps a little too loud. "Stay for dinner."

"You're cooking?" Bella asked, eyebrow raised as if to say, _Since when do you cook?_

"I'll have you know, I can steam vegetables and grill steaks like a pro!" I scoffed, dumping my poorly chopped carrots into a bowl.

"Is that why the oven is smoking?"

Shit.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer:**All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Fifty-two**

"I told you I can cook," I said, skilfully carrying three plates of food into the living room.

"Ordering Chinese does not count as cooking, Dad," came the sassy reply from my loving daughter. "We've established this."

Bella two plates off my hands and gives one to Annie. Sitting down, she said, almost absent-mindedly, "This reminds of the time you almost blew up our apartment by putting an unopened metal can in the microwave."

"I was trying to make a romantic dinner!" I defended, before realising. Bella and I had just mentioned our past together, and there were no tears or chairs thrown.

There was a moment of silence before Annie spoke up. "Do you two mind telling me stories?" she asked. "You know, of before?"

"I don't think Bella wants to rehash—"

"Of course," Bella interrupted. Then, turning her attention toward me, she spoke. "The only way we're going to get along is to let go of the past."

I nodded my head silently while Bella turned back toward Annie.

"Have I ever told you about the time your father drunkenly propositioned a male police officer?"


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer:**All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Fifty-three**

"She's so beautiful," Bella said, after insisting on putting Annie to bed.

Annie groaned about not needing her mother to put her to bed, but I could tell that she secretly enjoyed it. It was the little things Bella did that made Annie love her more and more each day. I understood. Bella was an easy person to love.

"I should head off," Bella sighed, almost seeming unhappy about the possibility of leaving.

But I, being the selfish bastard I was, didn't want her to go so soon.

"Did you want to stay for coffee?" I asked. "It would give us a chance to talk."

"Edward…"

"Please," I interrupted. "I need to explain everything, to make you understand."

Bella went to say something, but I cut in before she could utter a word.

"I know that you don't owe me anything, but I need to do this," I said. "I must sound like a selfish bastard, but please. Just hear me out."

Bella let out a shaky breath. "okay," she said.

She sat down on the love seat while I opted for the arm chair adjacent. This was happening. She was going to hear me out.

_Don't fuck this up, Cullen,_ was all I could think.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer:**All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Fifty-four**

I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. This was harder than I thought it'd be. The words were on the tip of my tongue, but they refused to come out.

"Well…" I sighed. "You know how Alice doctored those photographs…"

"Tell me why, Edward," Bella said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Why was it so easily to believe her? Why was is it so easy to stop loving me?"

"I never stopped loving you."

Bella averted her eyes.

"I know you don't want to hear that, but I have to say it," I said. "I was young and naïve, you were the first girl I ever loved. When I was with you, I felt like I was just a regular guy."

A lone tear slid down Bella's cheek.

"You taught me that I didn't need my family's money to be happy, all I needed was you," I continued. "But then you grew distant. You had secret meeting to go to and it seemed as if you were slowly pulling away from me."

She finally looked up at me. "I was pregnant," Bella said, her voice full of grief. "I went to doctor's appointments and I kept the medical bills away from you until I was ready to tell you."

"Your distance and then those photos…In my mind, it all added up," I said, allowing the tears to flow freely. "I wish that I had taken the time to talk to you instead of assuming."

I didn't know what else to say. Bella was sick of the apologies.

"I wanted the moment to be perfect," she said after a moment of silence. "I was going to cook you dinner and give the sonogram with the cheesecake I had baked."

"I can't forgive you right now, Edward," she whispered.

I looked away. I knew that she would never be able to forgive me, I wasn't expecting forgiveness, but it hurt to hear all the same.

"But…"

That word…that one word. Slowly, hope began to bubble in chest.

"Just give me time," she finished.

Time? She could have all the time she desired.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

"Monica is now dating Nick and Brody and Cameron finally got their act together and started dating after Heather's birthday party."

"Are David and Dana still together?"

"Uhh duh, they've been together since like pre-k."

I could practically hear my niece's eyes roll as she caught Annie up on the gossip of her previous school as I drove back to our apartment from the airport.

"Anyway, how's Illinois? Have met any cool people?" Lucy paused for continuing in a softer tone. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I chuckled at Lucy's attempt at a whisper. Annie had already told Bella and I about a boy she liked, but Emmett had a rule: no boys until she was 16. I guess sticking to that rule was her way of holding onto her parent's memory.

"Well, I haven't met any cooler than you, that's for sure!" Annie joked. "And no boys for me. They're all too immature."

"Can we go out one night, I'd love to meet some people," Lucy asked. "As long as Uncle E is okay with it, of course…"

"You can stop fluttering those eyelashes, kiddo," I laughed. "I'm not your father, they won't work on me."

Annie giggled in the back seat. "I'll call my friends and see if they want to catch a movie or something. Oh, and it's my friend Steph's birthday this weekend and she said she'd love for you to come to her party."

"Awesome! What else are we going do?"

"Well Bella, my birth mom, she's coming around for dinner tonight and is taking us out shopping on Thursday."

"Oh…" began Lucy. "Does she—I mean, will she like me?"

"Of course she will, she's really excited to meet you tonight," I jumped in as I pulled into my allocated parking spot. I turned around in my seat so I could face the girls. "Why do you think she won't like you?"

"Well, my mum told me about the mean things she had done to Bella and that Bella doesn't like her very much," Lucy said. "I just don't want Bella to think that I'm mean as well."

My heart ached for my niece as I noticed her eyes turning glassy. "Bella isn't one to judge, Luce. She will take the time get to know you for you because you're a great kid."

Lucy's lips twitched as she held back a smile. "Thanks Uncle E."

I went to ruffle her hair, but she dodged my hand. "Uh uh uh, not the hair, man!"

I rolled my eyes as the girls giggled their way out of the car and upstairs to the apartment.


End file.
